Stranger in the Shadows
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Sonomi Daidouji lives with her daughter in the "Beverly Hills" part of Tomoeda, Japan. She and her daughter are being tracked down by someone. Now, back and better than ever in an updated format!
1. Stranger in the Shadows

Title: Stranger in the Shadows  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of these characters. Do I look like  
one of the Clamp girls to you? ^_^ This is part 1 of my extended horror fic entitled,  
"Stranger in the Shadows". I like using the first original soundtrack of CCS for the  
background music to this story. Hope you like it!  
--------------------------  
Tomoyo sat on her bed silently doing her spelling homework. The only light surrounding  
her was a dim lamp in the corner. There was just enough light for her to see and no more  
than that. Her mother, Sonomi, was away at some meeting and wasn't expected to return  
home until much later when Tomoyo would be in bed. The telephone rang loudly and  
Tomoyo looked up startled from her paper. The blinds were down and it was pitch black  
outside. Her bodyguards downstairs were locking up the house. She reached over and  
picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi! Daidouji Residence" she answered cheerfully.  
  
"..........." there was a silence that filled the other end of the phone line as she gripped the  
receiver.  
  
"H-Hello?" she repeated blinking wondering who was calling her and not talking.  
  
There was simply breathing on the other end. Harsh breathing. (The classic horror flic  
stuff ^_~)  
  
Tomoyo shivered as a chill ran up her back. She swallowed hard and slammed the phone  
down. She stared at it for a minute more as one of her bodyguards knocked on her door.  
  
"Miss Daidouji? Is everything alright?"  
  
"..H-hai" she managed a shaky reply as she heard the guard walk back down the stairs.  
  
She shook the feeling off and turned back to her homework.  
  
::4am in the morning::  
  
RING! RING! RING! RING! The phone rang loudly throughout the dark room. Her  
mother had arrived home shortly around ten. Tomoyo stirred at the slight noise. Sonomi,  
after ignoring it for quite a while, finally sat up and answered.  
  
"Moshi Moshi...?"  
  
"Is Tomoyo there..?" a voice answered.  
  
Sonomi looked at the clock. It read "4:12am".   
  
"Yes, but who may I ask is calling?" she said annoyed. She figured it was one of Tomoyo's  
little friends but why would they be calling at this time of night?  
  
Another silence on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Sonomi asked again. The sound of someone hanging up came from the other end  
and she sighed and set the phone down. She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep,  
even though she knew it would be virtually impossible.  
  
::At School::  
  
Tomoyo walked into the empty classroom and sat down at her desk. She always came  
early because there was nothing to do at home. Her mother always left early so what good  
was it to sit around and talk to bodyguards? Still, they were nice never the less. She sighed  
as she set her bag on the floor and put her head down on the desk. She closed her eyes  
and rested for a minute. That late night 4:00am phone call had woken her up and she had  
trouble getting back to sleep. A shadow crept over her and she slowly looked up.  
Someone was standing behind her and walking ever closer. Her eyes darted from side to  
side and she slowly turned around to defend herself. She suddenly thrust out her chair and  
leaped at the person behind her.   
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes. She stood there with...Eriol? The young dark haired blue eyed  
boy held her arm gently inches away from his face where she had intended to hit him. He  
smiled even though he was quite surprised by her action.  
  
"E-Eriol-kun?!" she said blushing madly and sweatdropping. "Gomen Nasai! I-I-I thought  
that...I.."   
  
"It's alright. Why did you thrash out like that?" he said letting go of her arm.  
  
She sighed and pulled her chair back up to the desk. She sat down and turned and looked  
up at him.  
  
"It's just that.....well..." she started looking down for a second.   
  
'Should I tell him?' She looked up at his kind, caring, smiling face.   
  
"It's silly really! Just, last night we got a few calls and well....I'm just all shook up about  
it...."  
  
"Don't worry....I wouldn't let anything happen to one of my friends. Especially, not my  
closest one. Besides, you seem like you could defend yourself pretty well if anyone tried  
anything!" he replied smiling down at her.  
  
She smiled back. His smile was warm and friendly. Students began to fill the room,  
including Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol sat down with the rest of the students as  
Terada-sensei walked in. He started class as Tomoyo's mind thought about the events  
from last night. She shrugged it off and began to pay attention.  
--------------------------  
So, how did you like the beginning to our frightful tale? Expect this to be a very long and  
detailed story. Keep up with the clues and see if you can guess who it is! My AOL screen  
name is KawaiiCameraGirl if you're interested in messaging me. Talk to ya soon!  
  
Lots of love,  
Tomoyo 


	2. Stranger in the Shadows

Title: Stranger in the Shadows  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
---------------------  
Tomoyo giggled as she ran around the couple with her camera. Sakura and Syaoran  
sweatdropped as she stopped and zoomed in. Sakura blushed and Syaoran just looked at  
her with a scowl.  
  
"Tomoyo! Put that camera away!" he said growling.  
  
"But I'm getting great shots!" she said smiling at him.  
  
"I am so sick of you with that camera! You're starting to get annoying with that thing!" he  
glared at her with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said looking at her boyfriend harshly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at his scowl through the camera lens for a minute. She swallowed and set  
down the camera.  
  
"G-Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun..." she said still watching his glare.  
  
'Syaoran had been getting pretty mad at her lately. Especially about the camera thing...'  
  
The school bell rang and all the students poured into the building from recess. Syaoran  
turned and walked towards the door and Sakura slowly followed, a worried look on her  
face. Tomoyo stood there watching them walk off.  
  
::After school::  
  
Tomoyo had just came in and set her book bag on a chair somewhere in the living room.  
One of her main bodyguards, Asuka, was sitting at the kitchen table. Tomoyo went to  
make her way upstairs when the phone rang. She turned and started to run back into the  
main room.  
  
"I'll get it!" she yelled and picked up the phone smiling. "Moshi Moshi! Dai-"  
  
"Tomoyo?" a voice said.  
  
"..Yes, this is her....who is this?" she asked gripping the phone slowly.  
  
"A friend..."   
  
"I want to know what you want! Why do you keep calling? Who are you?!" she said  
angrily.  
  
Asuka stood up from the kitchen and started to make her way towards Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm coming for you Tomoyo" the voice said which sent chills up and down Tomoyo's  
spine.  
  
And that was all. There was a pause and then a click indicating they had hung up the  
phone. She shivered and set the phone down.  
  
"Miss Daidouji? Who was that?" Asuka said walking over to her.  
  
"I-I don't know....someone....is after me" she said turning to her friend with big wide  
violet eyes.  
  
She had grown quite close to her family's bodyguards over the years. Asuka was one that  
she had particularly been close to. Tomoyo was afraid, for the first time in her life. She  
was truly terrified. Someone was coming for her? What did they want? So many  
questions....  
  
::Late that night::  
  
Tomoyo lay in her bed sound asleep. The curtains were pulled back just enough for the  
moonlight to shine through. The wind blew a gentle breeze and Tomoyo stirred in her bed.  
Suddenly a crash outside was heard. Tomoyo jumped up from her bed looking over to the  
window. She slowly stood up and walked over to the window. She peered down at the  
ground. There was no one there. The body guards rushed into her room along with  
Sonomi half asleep.  
  
"Tomoyo! Sweetie! Are you okay?! I heard a crash and I think there was someone down  
there!" Sonomi said running over and hugging her daughter.  
  
The bodyguards ran over to the window and looked down slowly pulling out their guns.  
Seeing there was no one there they walked away and nodded to Sonomi. Asuka came over  
to Tomoyo and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay. Don't worry" she said smiling. Tomoyo smiled back.  
  
All the bodyguards left and Sonomi hugged her daughter before walking back downstairs.   
  
"Have a good night sleep, sweetheart" she said before closing the door. Tomoyo was left  
in darkness with nothing but moonlight. She crept over to the window and looked down.  
She sighed and made her way back to her bed. She rolled over and attempted to go to  
sleep. Downstairs, a stranger was hiding behind a tree in the shadows.  
  
::Lunch time/Recess::  
  
Tomoyo sat below a tree with her packed lunch. She reached into it slowly pulling out her  
food while she waited for her friends. She reached a piece of paper and pulled it out. Her  
eyes followed the words that were written in dark black ink.  
  
"I'M COMING FOR YOU"  
  
She crumpled the paper up and shoved it into her lunch. She stood up and began to look  
around her.   
  
'How in the heck could someone put that in my lunch?!' she thought silently. She got a  
chill and turned around expecting to see someone there. Yet, no one was there. She  
looked over to a tree where Chiharu and Yamazaki sat eating their lunch. He had his  
soccer uniform on and was obviously taking a break. A boy called his name and he looked  
over to the soccer field. It was Eriol. He was holding the soccer ball and when he sensed  
Tomoyo look at him, he turned. He smiled brightly at her. She turned back to Yamazaki  
and Chiharu.  
  
"Yo! Yamazaki! Enough with the mushy mush! We got a game to play here!" he called to  
him.  
  
Yamazaki leaned down and kissed her forehead before running off to join Eriol and the  
team. Where was Syaoran? More importantly, where was Sakura? Tomoyo turned to see  
Sakura come running over. Without Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said running slightly over to her friend.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Tomoyo-chan!" she said out of breath and leaning on her knees. "I ran all  
the way from inside!"  
  
"....Where is Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh! He told me he had some important business to do...I guess we'll see him in class. Too  
bad he couldn't have lunch with us, ne Tomoyo-chan?" she said smiling.  
  
".....What? Oh! Right!" she said spacing out for a minute.  
  
"Well, where's your lunch?"  
  
"Right here by the tree" Tomoyo said smiling, trying to hide her fear.   
  
She wasn't going to tell Sakura about her "recent endangerment". It would only worry her.  
They walked over and sat down as both began to eat their lunch silently. A goal was  
scored. All of the soccer players cheered. The playground was filled with content.  
---------------------  
Ah, it gets trickier and trickier each chapter! Any guesses on who it is? Can you keep up  
with the clues? Keep reading to try and figure out who is the "Stranger in the Shadows"!? 


	3. Stranger in the Shadows

Title: Stranger in the Shadows  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! ^_^  
  
Okay, everyone! Now is the time to make your votes! Who is after Tomoyo? Vote now in the reviews because tomorrow I'll post the very last chapter (Chapter 4) and it will have who has been tracking her all this time. It all comes down to it tomorrow so go vote for who you think it is!  
  
~Tomoyo  
-------------------------  
Tomoyo walked along side her friend. Sakura skated slowly next to her so Tomoyo could  
keep up. They both looked up hearing a noise and saw none other than Toya and Yukito  
standing near an ice cream stand with their bikes. Sakura smiled as she skated over to  
them.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yukito-san!....Onii-chan..." she said grimly adding 'onii-chan'.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan" Yukito said smiling down at her.  
  
"Kaijuu" Toya simply replied.  
  
Sakura growled as the Yukito turned his attention to Daidouji-san.  
  
"And Konnichiwa to you, Tomoyo-chan" Yukito said smiling at her also.  
  
Tomoyo spaced out again and looked far off behind him. Yukito waved a hand in front of  
her as Sakura turned away from the glaring contest she was having with her brother.  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her friend. Toya looked down at the little girl. He leaned  
down and gently touched her shoulder with his hand. She instantly flinched and jumped  
back with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Daijobu?" he asked her as the three leaned down at looked at her.  
  
"H-hai....uh daijobu....I-I have to go now...ja ne Sakura-chan! Minna!" she said turning  
and walking off at a very fast pace.  
  
Sakura watched her leave and sighed. She hadn't been herself lately. Just earlier this  
afternoon she'd been fine. But, lately she had been acting very strangely. Like, she was  
afraid of something....or someone.  
  
Tomoyo rushed through the front door and set her books and bag on the table and chair.  
She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door tightly. She began to breathe harshly as she  
collapsed on her bed.   
  
'It seems like everyone's after me...' she thought frightened. 'But....I know they aren't! It's  
just my imagination fooling me.....I have to remember that'  
  
She sighed as a noise was heard from outside. She looked up. Her breath caught in her  
throat as she slowly walked over to her drapes and pulled them back in one quick action.  
She was surprised to find Eriol sitting in her tree. She screamed before she realized who it  
was. He also screamed and fell out of the tree.  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"Oh my god! Are you okay, Eriol-kun?!" she yelled down to him, opening her window.  
  
"...H-hai..." he said dazed. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of him.  
  
"Gomen Nasai! You-You scared me! I didn't know it was you...." she said trailing off.  
  
"It's okay really, I'm used to falling out of trees many feet! It doesn't even hurt anymore!  
See?" he said touching his side. "Oww..."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Hai, Hai! I'm okay! Really! Anyway, Tomoyo....what are you doing Friday night?" he  
asked looking up at her.  
  
"Oh...I dunno...I might just stay home with a good book...why?" she asked him curiously.  
  
He shook his head. "No reason, really. I was just wondering if you'd like to do something  
Friday after school?"  
  
"Umm....yeah...I guess" she said still unsure about going out when 'they' were out there"  
  
"Okay, great! I'll see ya tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!" he said smiling.  
  
"Alright...bye" she said smiling. She closed the window and watched him walk off. She  
sighed walking over to her bed. She laid down and cuddled up with the covers. She had  
been really tired lately, so it was only a matter of minutes before she drifted into blissful  
sleep.  
-------------------------  
Sorry it's short! Only one more chapter and it'll be done! So, any guesses? It's time to vote for who you think it is! Tomorrow I post the answer!  
See ya!  
  
Lots of luv,  
Tomoyo  
  
http://www.firesenshi.net  
KawaiiTomoyo00 


	4. Ending

Title: Stranger in the Shadows  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: 4 the ending!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
Alright! This is it! This is the answer! But, don't even think of skipping to the ending to find out who it is! Hehe. I'm on to you. ^_^; Anywayz, it's probably who you think it is. Thanks to all who voted! Enjoy!  
  
~Tomoyo  
---------------------  
The date was wonderful. They had went to get ice cream, go to the movies, and  
afterwards he had taken her back to her house. She sighed dreamily as she made her way  
up to her room. She sat down on her bed and wondered where Asuka and the other  
bodyguards were. Shrugging it off, she was glad it was Friday night. Who isn't? ^_^ She  
took off her shoes and turned to walk back downstairs. The phone rang and she hurriedly  
ran over to the phone. She picked it up smiling and greeted her usual cheerful hello.  
  
"Moshi Moshi! Daidouji Residence!" she said smiling.  
  
The harsh breathing came again and she immediately frowned. She took a deep breath and  
feeling very courageous she asked, "I want to know who you are and what you want!"  
  
"I think you know what I want, Tomoyo-chan" the voice said calmly in an eerie way.  
  
"Wha-What do you mean? And why do you keep calling me Tomoyo-chan? It's not like  
you know me!...or...do you?" she asked really wishing her bodyguards were there with  
her.  
  
"But I do know you, and that's exactly why I keep calling you, Tomoyo-chan. Ya see, I'm  
in your house and I'm coming to get you....right now"  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "H-how can you be in my house?!" she asked shocked and very scared.  
  
She then thought that they must be talking to her through another phone in their house.  
She dropped the phone and brought a hand to her mouth. They were in her house?! And  
they were coming....now.  
  
She began to run. She ran all the way upstairs and into the bathroom locking the door. She  
leaned against it beginning to cry. She covered her face with her hands shaking. Locks of  
her hair fell in front of her face as she cried. She sniffled and decided if she was going to  
die, she'd go out with a struggle. She stood up and composed herself and calmly walked  
out of the upstairs bathroom. She slowly made her way downstairs looking every which  
way for her "killer". But why did they want her? Was it because she was rich and they  
could get a very good ransom for her? Or was it for some other reason? She assumed it  
was the money. That's what bodyguards were for but Asuka was no where in sight.   
  
'Where could she be?!' Tomoyo thought. There was a crash from the kitchen and Tomoyo  
began to run. Being very afraid she didn't watch where she was going and ran into  
someone. Eriol.  
  
She bumped into him and screamed backing up. Realizing who it was she ran back into his  
arms crying and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Eriol! You have to help me! They-They're after me! They're in the house! Help!" she said  
crying even harder. She tried to breathe but her breath came out in shallow gasps.  
  
He hugged her tightly. "It's alright.....don't worry....everything will be fine now"  
  
She sniffled and laid her head on his chest. He gently rocked her back and forth trying to  
soothe her. A thought occurred to her.   
  
'How did he get in my house...and...where is the killer?'  
  
She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. She looked up at him and slowly backed away.  
  
"You....You're him!" she said terrified.  
  
His worried look suddenly turned into his evil smile. He slowly leaned forward to her ear  
and whispered, "Boo"  
  
Tomoyo shuddered and let out a long scream.  
---------------------  
So, is it who you thought it would be? Did ya get it right from the beginning? Okay, this was kind of easy but it's my first horror  
fic so go easy on me! Review me! ^_^  
  
~Kawaii Tomoyo 


	5. Movie Soundtrack

Title: Stranger in the Shadows  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Part: Movie Soundtrack  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of these songs! This is just a fun little thing I wanted to do to go along with the movie fic! There is no REAL "Stranger in the Shadows Soundtrack" but if there was one then these songs would be on there! Why? Well, just look at the titles and listen to the songs and you'll see! You can probably find them on napster. Anywayz, have fun!  
  
~Tomoyo  
----------------------  
Stranger in the Shadows Soundtrack  
  
1. In my pocket by Mandy Moore (theme song)  
2. Because of you by 98 Degrees  
3. Oops, I did it again by Britney Spears (Remix)  
4. Slam dunk da funk by Five  
5. What a girl wants by Christina Aguilera  
6. Magnet & Steel by Matthew Sweet  
7. He loves you not by Dream  
8. Crazy for you by 'N Sync  
9. One way or another by Melissa Joan Hart   
10. So I fall again by Phantom Planet  
11. Get over yourself (goodbye) by Eden's Crush  
12. Abracadabra by Sugar Ray 


End file.
